villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charlie Stubbs
thumb|300px Charlie Stubbs was a fictional character of Coronation Street, appearing from 2003 to 2007. He was a central character in 2003, an anti-hero in between 2004 and 2005, the main antagonist in 2006, and the unseen bigger bad of 2007';' with it's most recent role being granted by themain villain of that year who was responsible for his demise. He was played by Bill Ward; who would later portray James Barton in Emmerdale. Biography Charlie was introduced as a new builder at the Builder's Yard in Victoria Street who then began dating landlady Shelly Unwin. His first major villainous act was in 2005 when he psychologically abused her and took away her confidence and Shelly hid away from her friends and family. They were due to get married, however Shelly decided to call off the wedding and ran away from the church. Charlie abducted her in a car to talk to her, however she escaped and returned to the pub - the Rovers Return - where she was welcomed by her friends who were relieved and happy for her. Regardless of this fact, Charlie did rescue shopkeepers Dev and Sunita Alahan when they were left bound and gagged in the shop flat by Dev's insane ex-girlfriend Maya Sharma and also protected Roy Cropper from being bullied by a builder working for Charlie, when nobody else would defend Roy against him. Charlie began dating Tracy Barlow who was his match and just as devious. In 2006 Charlie had an affair with hairdresser Maria Sutherland. He was then blackmailed by David Platt and a feud began between the pair, and Charlie attempted to abduct him from his house but to no avail. Charlie lured David to his flat (by sending a text apparently from Maria, as David had a crush on her) and attempted to drown David in the bathtub (although this was more than likely just to scare him than kill him). Maria intervened and David made his escape, although nobody would believe him due to his past scheming. When Tracy found out about the affair she plotted to take Charlie down. She began posing as an abuse victim such as burning herself with an iron and locking herself in the house. When she refused her parents advice to leave Charlie, they called on her adoptive brother Peter Barlow to watch over her. When Peter was taking a shower Tracy pretended that Peter was her boyfriend, causing Charlie to go into rage and attack him. This gave the impression that Tracy was right about Charlie beating her, and he was arrested for his assault on Peter. Charlie however only got community service, and wanted Tracy out of the house. Tracy then plotted to murder Charlie, and whilst he was drunk seduced him and attacked him with a candlestick, hitting him twice over the head. Tracy set up a false scene by cutting herself with a knife and placing it in Charlie's hand to make out he was trying to kill her. Charlie later died in hospital from his injuries and Tracy was charged with his murder. In court they saw through her claims she killed in self defensive and was sentenced to life for murder, in which she wouldn't be able to get parole for 15-years. Regardless, Tracy got out 3 and a half years later when a forensics officer working on the case faked their certificates and the case was reopened. Tracy was given a retrial in which she was found not guilty of Charlie's murder and was then free. Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Provoker Category:Protective Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Cheater Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:On & Off Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Anti-Villain Category:Coronation Street Villains Category:Adulterers Category:Scapegoat Category:Posthumous